Reign : A Non-Royal Destiny
by lostmidnightwriter
Summary: France, 1557. Mary, Reine d'Écosse vit, pour sa sécurité, cachée dans un couvent depuis l'âge de 9 ans. Fiancée au futur Roi de France, elle attend son retour à la Cour française. Sa demi-sœur Ana, fille illégitime de Jacques V, feu Roi d'Écosse, sert à ses côtés depuis son enfance. Elle n'a de cesse de la protéger et de faire passer ses intérêts et ceux de son pays en priorité.
1. Chapter 1 - L'arrivée

France, 1557. Mary, Reine d'Écosse vit, pour sa sécurité, cachée dans un couvent depuis l'âge de 9 ans. Fiancée depuis l'enfance au futur Roi de France, elle attend son retour à la cour royale française.

Sa demi-sœur Ana, fille illégitime de Jacques V, feu Roi d'Écosse, sert à ses côtés depuis son enfance. De six ans son aînée, elle n'a de cesse de la protéger et de faire passer les intérêts de sa sœur et de son pays en priorité.

* * *

L'agitation avait envahi le petit couvent où la jeune écossaise, parée d'une robe somptueuse, se préparait désormais à partir. Un accident tragique avait révélé que sa position n'était plus secrète et que sa sécurité était menacée. Mary, soucieuse, salua les femmes qui avaient pris tant soin d'elle, tandis que sa sœur préparait la selle de son cheval.

« Pourquoi partez-vous seule, lady Ana ? Ne devriez-vous pas accompagner votre sœur, pour sa sécurité et la vôtre ? - demanda une des nonnes.

\- Merci de votre intérêt, ma sœur. Je dois partir de mon côté pour arriver avant son Altesse à la cour. Sur la demande de sa mère, Marie de Guise, je dois expliquer au Roi les circonstances de notre venue ainsi que les exigences de l'Écosse.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite tout le courage nécessaire ainsi que le bonheur que vous méritez pour le reste de votre vie. Que Dieu soit avec vous. »

Ana esquissa un sourire léger et chaleureux et se dirigea vers sa sœur pour l'encourager à son tour à manifester le courage qu'elle lui avait enseigné. Elle savait Mary anxieuse à propos de ce changement radical de vie et malgré l'attention et la préparation qu'elle lui avait prodiguées ces dernières années, elle comprenait son sentiment. Elle-même partageait son angoisse.

« Sois prudente, ma chère sœur. - dit la cadette, serrant Ana dans ses bras.

\- Nous nous reverrons dans quelques heures. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien. Je serai là pour t'accueillir, quand tu arriveras. »

Sur ses simples mots, elle s'élança au galop sur le chemin qu'elle avait déjà parcouru quelques années plus tôt, avec pour direction, la Cour de France. Des réminiscences de son précédent voyage l'envahissaient à mesure que la route défilait autour d'elle.

_L'air frais glissait sur les joues de la cavalière, lancée à pleine allure, impatiente de rejoindre sa destination. Elle avait laissé derrière elle, pour la toute première fois, sa petite sœur de 12 ans et la séparation était difficile à supporter. Marie de Guise avait réclamé la présence d'Ana à la Cour de France - elle-même non désireuse de s'y rendre - afin de régler quelques détails à propos de l'alliance entre les deux pays. La jeune femme de 18 ans s'était alors immédiatement rendue au château du Roi Henri II, dans la plus grande discrétion. La jeune reine Mary ne devait en aucun cas être repérée pour sa survie et tout voyage qu'Ana entreprenait était un risque qu'elle soit découverte. _

_ Les cheveux en bataille et les joues rougies par le froid, Ana se présenta devant les souverains français, guère rassurée de les retrouver trois ans après son départ pour le couvent. _

_ « Que Ses Majestés pardonnent mon allure, je voulais me présenter devant vous avec le plus grand empressement. - dit-elle, saluant humblement. _

_\- Bienvenue à la Cour, Ana. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir après ces années. - répondit la Reine, Catherine de Médicis, un sourire faux aux lèvres._

_\- Une servante va vous escorter jusqu'à vos appartements que vous puissiez vous préparer pour le festin de ce soir. Nous entamerons nos négociations demain, si vous le voulez bien. - conclut le Roi Henri, observant l'allure débraillée de la jeune femme d'un œil amusé. _

_\- Bien sûr, votre Majesté. »_

_ Ana s'inclina une fois de plus et suivit la jeune servante qui lui indiqua un long couloir lumineux. Elle jeta plusieurs coups d'œil à l'extérieur du château, par les fenêtres du corridor et la forêt au loin suscita un désir d'évasion qu'elle contrôlait difficilement. _

_ Elle aimait la solitude des bois et il semblait que ce fût le seul endroit où elle se sentait elle-même, libre. Pourtant, elle aimait sa vie, sa condition. Bien qu'enfant illégitime, elle avait été extrêmement favorisée par son père qui lui avait légué entre autres choses, un tuteur qui la forma sur toutes les questions politiques pour qu'elle-même puisse enseigner sa sœur, future reine d'Écosse. La protection et l'éducation de Mary étaient ses priorités et donnaient sens à sa vie. Si bien qu'elle n'avait elle-même pas besoin de vivre. C'était une existence par procuration, elle le savait et bien que certains trouvaient cette idée pathétique, l'esprit d'abnégation d'Ana la poussait à l'accepter sans rechigner et avec une certaine satisfaction. Une simple promenade dans la forêt suffisait à son bonheur. Peut-être irait-elle l'explorer plus tard se dit-elle._

L'arrivée d'Ana à la Cour fut cette fois-ci moins débraillée. Elle prit la peine de recoiffer ses cheveux en un chignon rapide et de nettoyer son visage à l'écurie où elle laissa son cheval épuisé. Elle-même se sentait fatiguée mais sa rencontre avec le Roi Henri et la Reine Catherine ne pouvait, une fois de plus, pas attendre.

Elle fut introduite dans un salon où le mariage de leur fille Elizabeth était préparé. La future mariée tournoyait dans sa robe éclatante, tandis que le tailleur prenait les mesures du Roi, écoutant les doléances de son épouse et de son fils François. Ana écoutait attentivement la façon dont ils parlaient tous trois de sa sœur, de son mariage avec le jeune dauphin et il lui sembla que ce dernier n'était guère intéressé ou peut-être simplement contrarié qu'on lui ait choisi sa future épouse dans un but politique. En revanche, elle admira son aspect qui avait changé depuis sa dernière visite et elle le trouva fort agréable.

Elle s'avança lentement et s'inclina respectueusement avant de commencer à parler sans introduction :

« Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion, mais comme vous le savez, des affaires urgentes nous attendent, Votre Majesté.

\- Eh bien quelle entrée ! J'espère que votre voyage ne fut pas trop long, Lady Ana. - demanda la Reine, sans intérêt aucun.

\- Il le fut, mais vous comprenez l'importance de ma présence. Ma Reine arrivera dans quelques temps et nous devons encore régler quelques affaires.

\- Votre caractère ne s'est guère affiné à ce que je vois, ma Lady. J'imagine que les négociations seront plus intéressantes cette fois-ci. Vous vous rappelez de mon fils François, le futur Roi de France et époux de votre sœur. François, voici Lady Ana que nous avons reçu à la Cour il y a quelques années, bien que je doute que vous vous en rappeliez. - dit le Roi, avec une touche de mépris à peine dissimulée.

\- Mais oui, je me rappelle. Lady Ana, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. » - contredit le jeune prince, avec un sourire entendu.

Ana se détendit alors devant ce soupçon de sincérité et de gentillesse et suivit le Roi dans un endroit plus approprié à la discussion de termes politiques. La Salle du Trône l'impressionnait toujours d'autant que les dernières négociations qu'elle avait dû mener ne s'étaient guère révélées concluantes. Mais elle avait passé les trois années suivantes à se préparer et son dur travail allait aujourd'hui porter ses fruits. Il le fallait. Aucun roi ne l'écraserait plus jamais comme Henri avait pu le faire.

« Bien, j'imagine que votre priorité est d'assurer l'alliance entre nos deux pays. C'est pour cela que vous ramenez votre sœur avec vous aujourd'hui. Pour que le mariage avec la France soit scellé. - commença le Roi Henri.

\- A vrai dire, ma Reine a fui le couvent où vous l'avez envoyée, car sa localisation a été découverte. Elle est en grave danger. Les Anglais sont sur ses traces et je demande qu'elle soit placée sous la protection de votre pays, que je sais puissant et efficace. - souligna avec force et habileté la négociatrice.

\- Vous savez flatter un Souverain, ma chère. La sécurité de votre Reine sera garantie du mieux possible dans ce château, je vous en donne ma parole. Les Anglais suscitent d'ores et déjà une méfiance extrême chez les Français. Nous ne les laisserons en aucun cas s'attaquer à notre amie qu'est l'Écosse.

\- Je vous en suis reconnaissante, Votre Majesté. En tant que représentante de cette « amie », je me permet donc d'aborder le sujet de notre alliance. Avez-vous décidé d'une date pour le mariage ?

\- Je vois. Le sujet est donc d'une importance capitale à vos yeux. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une femme.

\- Mon rôle ici, Votre Majesté, n'est pas celui d'une femme mais d'une ambassadrice. Marie de Guise m'a autorisée à conduire ces négociations de sorte que nos deux pays soient finalement unis. Il est temps d'honorer le contrat. Marie et François sont tous deux en âge de se marier et ils devraient l'être. »

Ana dégageait une aisance et une assurance qui surprirent le Roi. Ce n'était plus l'adolescente qu'on avait jeté dans la fosse aux lions quelques années plus tôt. Elle était désormais capable de mener une vive discussion politique avec conviction et éloquence. Il admira sa ferveur et la maturité qu'elle avait acquise. Cela suscita en lui de la compassion. Pourtant, sa position était ferme et il devait lui aussi l'exprimer avec la fermeté d'un Roi.

« Le mariage aura lieu lorsque je l'aurai décidé ! Si Marie de Guise ne sait s'en contenter, elle n'a qu'à venir ici elle-même. Je comprends votre rôle ici, mon enfant, ainsi votre position délicate mais il en est ainsi. Sachez tout de même que la Reine Mary, ses suivantes et vous-même, êtes les bienvenues à notre Cour. Je vous souhaite de vous y adapter le plus rapidement possible. Et je vous assure personnellement que votre sécurité me tient particulièrement à cœur. »

Ainsi se conclut l'entretien dans la Salle du Trône. Ana n'en était guère satisfaite. Sa conviction, sa fermeté n'étaient rien face à la puissance d'un Roi et bien qu'elle avait pu démontrer là qu'elle n'était plus un pion, ces négociations n'avaient mené qu'à peu de choses. Les jeunes écossaises qui s'apprêtaient à s'installer à la Cour de France seraient protégées et favorisées. Mais en lisant entre les lignes, Ana comprit que le Roi ne garantirait l'alliance entre son pays et le sien que lorsqu'il y verrait un avantage personnel. Mary serait obligé d'attendre dans l'incertitude d'avoir un avenir stable et un époux aimant.

Elle fut conduite dans ses appartement où elle put se délasser de son voyage. Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir un assortiment de nouvelles robes préparées à son attention. Elle ne possédait que peu de choses au couvent et il semblait que les apparences étaient fort importantes à la Cour. Elle revêtit donc une de ces nouvelles tenues, la plus sobre, et passa quelques instants à s'observer dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse, se reconnaissant à peine. Elle insista auprès de la servante pour laisser ses cheveux lâchés et son visage à peine maquillé.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle finit par entendre le signal d'une arrivée royale et elle traversa les couloirs avec hâte pour rejoindre l'entrée du château. Sa joie était mêlée à une angoisse certaine. Une nouvelle vie commençait, pleine de défis. Mais avec un peu de chance et beaucoup d'efforts, sa chère sœur Mary serait une Reine heureuse. Peut-être, elle-même y trouverait son propre bonheur.

Son idée fut immédiatement confortée lorsqu'elle arriva en haut de l'escalier principal et qu'elle _l_'aperçut. Toute la Cour descendait rapidement les marches pour accueillir avec curiosité la Reine d'Écosse. Seul lui, était appuyé nonchalamment sur le rebord de l'escalier, observant l'extérieur avec un sourire insouciant.

Ana arrêta sa course en le voyant et sentit une chaleur et un réconfort immenses l'envahir. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, et même plus fort, plus adulte. Le fils illégitime du Roi, Sebastian, tourna enfin la tête dans sa direction et son regard d'un bleu acier se posa alors sur elle. L'espace de quelques secondes, il réalisa qu'elle était finalement devant lui et son sourire insolent s'élargit. L'agitation autour d'eux était comme inexistante jusqu'à ce que François interrompe leur contemplation, offrant son bras à la jeune femme.

« Venez ma Lady ! Allons accueillir votre Reine ! » - dit-il, l'air enjoué.

\- Ils descendirent l'escalier avec impatience, bientôt suivi par Sebastian, qui ne pouvait détacher le regard de son amie très chère, revenue à la Cour.

François décida de passer par les jardins pour rejoindre immédiatement les voitures déjà parquées à l'entrée de l'allée. Ana aperçut au loin les suivantes de Mary qu'elle reconnut vaguement. Elles s'étaient quittées alors enfants et aujourd'hui, elles étaient toutes de belles jeunes femmes. Lola, Greer, Aylee et Kenna étaient alignées, commentant l'aspect de la Cour réunie face à elles.

Et Mary arriva finalement, attirant tous les regards. Greer la recoiffa rapidement et elles s'alignèrent de nouveau pour observer la présence du Roi et de sa maîtresse, Diane de Poitiers, l'arrivée de son fils Sebastian et finalement de la Reine Catherine. François et Ana arrivèrent sur le côté et surprirent toutes les jeunes écossaises réunies. La sœur aînée resta en retrait, laissant les deux fiancés se retrouver.

Ainsi commença la première journée des sœurs Stuart à la Cour de France.

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma première histoire sur Reign. J'attends vos réactions. N'hésitez pas à commenter! Merci ! A. **


	2. Chapter 2 : Les retrouvailles

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je vous invite à aller sur mon Pinterest. J'ai créé un tableau pour illustrer l'histoire (surtout pour les robes et les coiffures d'Ana). Mon pseudo Pinterest : lostnightwriter**

**Bonne lecture! A.**

* * *

Tandis que Lola, Greer, Aylee et Kenna se dirigeaient vers les appartements de Mary avec empressement, la jeune Reine resta quelque peu à l'écart, savourant les retrouvailles avec sa sœur. Quelques heures seulement les avaient séparées mais elles le considéraient comme largement suffisant au vue de l'épreuve qu'était cette journée.

« Comment te sens-tu ? - demanda Ana d'une voix douce.

\- Terrifiée. Et excitée. As-tu vu comme François a changé ? J'ai l'impression que tout est plus grand, que la foule est plus nombreuse. Et pourtant, je me sens à ma place. - répondit Mary, enchantée.

\- C'est un nouveau défi mais tu sauras le relever comme tout ce que tu as entrepris dans ta vie. François a l'air de quelqu'un de bien et le Roi m'a garantie notre sécurité au sein de sa Cour. Les choses se mettront en place avec le temps. »

Ana savait qu'il n'était pas judicieux de lui parler de la décision du Roi de repousser son mariage. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une affaire politique, elle était consciente que les sentiments de sa sœur et ceux de François étaient également en jeu. Mary était une jeune femme sensible, elle n'était pas insensible au jeune Dauphin, même si six longues années les avaient maintenus séparés. François expliquerait donc la situation en temps voulu à sa fiancée, avec sa propre sensibilité. Ana, quant à elle, lui ferait comprendre par la suite les enjeux politiques d'une telle situation. Ce serait la première épreuve de la jeune Reine à la Cour. Accepter patiemment son sort.

Arrivées aux somptueux appartements de la Reine, les jeunes écossaises admirèrent la beauté de l'endroit et surtout les tenues éblouissantes qui leur étaient réservées. De la même façon qu'Ana quelques temps plus tôt, elles se changèrent, se maquillèrent en riant aux éclats, appréciant les privilèges dont elles faisaient l'objet. Ana les observait, en souriant, découvrant ce que serait la vie de sa sœur désormais. Le luxe, la beauté. Des choses auxquelles elles avaient toutes deux renoncées en partant au couvent. L'ordre était maintenant restauré pour la Reine d'Écosse et sa conseillère principale, bien que cette dernière n'y tint pas tant.

« Ana, ne voulez-vous pas changer votre tenue ? Ou vous maquiller ? - demanda Lady Kenna.

\- Merci mais je me suis changée en arrivant, un peu plus tôt. Quant au maquillage, je n'y tiens pas trop. - répondit la jeune femme.

\- Vous serez pourtant obligée ce soir. C'est le mariage de la fille du Roi et de la Reine ! Nous devons toutes nous parer pour faire honneur à notre pays ! - lança Lola avec euphorie.

\- Et bien, nous en reparlerons d'ici là.

\- Vous savez ce que j'aimerais faire maintenant ? Explorer ! - proposa Aylee. Nous ne sommes pas venues depuis notre enfance, le château a dû changer ! Qui vient avec moi ?

\- J'arrive ! - répondit Lola.

\- Allez-y, je vous retrouverai plus tard. Je voudrais aller voir quelque chose. » - dit Mary, laissant ses suivantes s'échapper, avec entrain.

Ana resta avec sa sœur, connaissant exactement son projet. Elle se doutait qu'elle voudrait visiter son ancienne chambre, se remémorer ses souvenirs d'enfance. Elle l'aida à terminer sa préparation et la quitta, la laissant vaquer à son exploration et se dirigea elle-même vers la porte principale du château. De grands feux étaient allumés dans les jardins pour parer à la fraîcheur de la fin d'après-midi. L'étendue d'eau au loin, près de la forêt était calme, comme à son habitude. La jeune femme s'y installa, savourant le plein air, s'imprégnant de ses souvenirs à elle.

_ Après ses premières négociations avec le Roi Henri, le lendemain de son arrivée, Ana sut qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à la force et à la froideur de cet homme. Il la méprisait pour son jeune âge et son manque d'expérience et Ana, elle-même, ne se sentait pas à sa place, représentant ainsi son pays et sa Reine. Elle sortit en fureur de la Salle du Trône, suffisamment humiliée pour une journée entière. Le soleil brillait de mille feux à l'extérieur du château et il ne fallut à la jeune femme qu'une seconde pour décider de seller son cheval et de partir en promenade. Elle avertit le garde qui la suivait qu'elle voulait être seule et qu'une escorte n'était pas nécessaire, avant de s'élancer sur le chemin qui menait aux bois, quittant ainsi le château si étouffant._

_ Elle ralentit l'allure, une fois l'enceinte franchie et s'avança doucement jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt, une impression étrange en elle. C'est lorsqu'elle voulut reprendre sa course, qu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle, et le souffle d'un autre cheval. _

_ « Je n'irais pas par là, si j'étais vous. - lança la voix. Ana tourna la tête pour observer son interlocuteur, à l'allure simple, presque débraillée. _

_\- J'ai spécifié que je ne voulais aucune escorte. Aucune compagnie. Vous pouvez disposer, merci. - répondit-elle, irritée et prête à repartir._

_\- Je suis désolé, mais je me dois d'insister. - parla de nouveau le jeune homme, s'interposant cette fois-ci entre la jeune femme et l'entrée des bois. Ana regarda plus attentivement cette fois-ci et crut reconnaître le visage qui se tenait face à elle. _

_\- Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? - demanda t-elle._

_\- Quelques fois, Lady Ana. Mais cela remonte à quelques années et nos rencontres furent très brèves. _

_\- Vous êtes Lord Sebastian. Le fils du Roi. - reconnut finalement l'écossaise. _

_\- Son fils illégitime. Oubliez le titre, Bash est amplement suffisant. Et oubliez également ces bois. Vous n'y serez pas en sécurité. Venez plutôt avec moi, le chemin au bord de l'eau est assez agréable. » - proposa t-il avec un sourire chaleureux._

_ Ana resta quelques instants silencieuse, étudiant sa proposition. Ce jeune homme était probablement la seule personne à s'être montrée aimable depuis son arrivée la veille. Et depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, il avait toujours éveillé de la curiosité chez elle. Elle se rappelait de lui comme étant un enfant sauvage et mystérieux, peu sociable et toujours parti pour quelque jeu dangereux. Aujourd'hui, il se trouvait face à elle, un sourire aux lèvres, un aspect fort agréable et il lui proposait de l'accompagner en promenade. _

_ « Allons bon ! Mais je crains de ne pas être d'excellente compagnie. - dit-elle en s'élançant à sa suite. _

_\- Je crains que mon père n'ait cet effet sur tous les diplomates qu'il rencontre. Surtout d'aussi jeunes que vous._

_\- Jeune, inexpérimentée, sans titre aucun. Je crois qu'il va me falloir m'endurcir si je veux l'affronter._

_\- J'ai entendu dire que vous avez parcouru tout ce chemin depuis le couvent, entièrement seule, à cheval et que la Reine d'Écosse vous a choisie expressément comme sa représentante. Je suppose qu'elle devait avoir de bonnes raisons de penser que vous seriez suffisamment...endurcie. »_

_ La jeune femme resta une fois de plus silencieuse, pensive. Les paroles de Sebastian semblaient sincères, accompagnées du même sourire chaleureux qui ne le quittait pas depuis leur rencontre. Elle se vit répondre, elle-même de façon honnête, et la facilité avec laquelle elle arrivait à converser avec cet inconnu la surprit. Sa présence fit s'envoler toute sa colère et elle sentit un courage nouveau prendre forme en elle. _

Mary vint rejoindre sa sœur, qu'elle vit perdue dans ses pensées, alors qu'elle-même se trouvait sous le charme de son jeune fiancé. Elle l'avait retrouvé dans ses anciens appartements, travaillant à son talent de forgeron. L'endroit semblait être son havre secret et elle savourait l'idée qu'il ait choisi ce lieu spécifiquement pour se réfugier. Elle fit part de cette réflexion à Ana, qui encouragea son sentiment.

« Je crois que tu n'es jamais restée trop loin du cœur du Prince. Même si vous devez faire de nouveau connaissance, je pense que la tâche sera aisée. - dit-elle, rassurante.

\- Merci, Ana. Merci de rester à mes côtés dans tout ceci. »

La jeune femme étreignit la main de sa petite sœur en signe d'affection. Elle l'observa ramasser des petits cailloux qu'elle sut destinés à François. Mary repartit alors, probablement pour retrouver le concerné alors qu'Ana se releva également, reprenant sa promenade le long de l'étendue d'eau. Revenant sur ses pas quelques temps après, le jour tombant, elle aperçut au loin des cavaliers de retour de leur expédition et son attention s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre eux qui s'écarta du groupe pour rejoindre la jeune Reine d'Écosse s'élançant à la lisière du bois.

C'était Sebastian bien sûr et il stoppa Mary de la même façon qu'il avait arrêté Ana quelques années plus tôt. Le protecteur de ces dames, se dit-elle, amusée. Elle était toutefois heureuse qu'il ait empêché sa sœur d'entrer dans ces lieux qu'elle savait maintenant par expérience plein de dangers. Elle s'arrêta sur le chemin pour observer son allure et admira le regard chaleureux et le sourire insolent qui lui avaient tant manqué.

Elle fut bientôt prise en flagrant délit dans sa contemplation lorsqu'il l'aperçut à son tour. Elle s'inclina et lui fit un sourire dont il ressentit toute la douceur, même à distance. Sebastian mit fin à sa conversation avec Mary et la laissa rejoindre sa sœur. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette rencontre qu'il avait eu avec l'aînée auparavant, à cet endroit même. Cette conversation qui avait marqué le début d'une amitié profonde et indissoluble.

_ «Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle, ma Lady ? - demanda Bash au bout de quelques temps_

_\- Bien sûr. Je vous écoute. - répondit Ana, avec douceur._

_\- Veuillez me pardonner si je vous semble maladroit ou indiscret, mais votre sœur Mary est clairement plus jeune et pourtant, elle a été choisi comme Souveraine..._

_\- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi Mary plutôt que moi ?- comprit la jeune femme._

_\- Encore une fois, pardonnez ma maladresse. Je ne suis pas familier avec toutes...ces choses._

_\- N'ayez aucune inquiétude. Toutes ces affaires familiales et politiques... cela manque clairement d'intérêt._

_\- Je commence à voir une raison d'y prêter attention pourtant. - répondit Sebastian, d'une voix pleine d'un sous-entendu, accompagné d'un regard pénétrant sur son interlocutrice troublée. Elle commença alors ses explications, cherchant ses mots. _

_\- Je suis bien l'aînée de ma famille, Mary est ma cadette de six ans et nous avons un frère également, plus âgé qu'elle. Mais ni mon frère, ni moi ne sommes les enfants de Marie de Guise. _

_\- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes... - commença le jeune homme, grandement surpris. _

_\- Une bâtarde. Tout comme vous. Mais mon père, le Roi, m'a tellement favorisée qu'aujourd'hui peu font la différence. Il avait demandé à son épouse de prendre soin de moi, et de m'élever comme sa propre fille. Il avait même prévu qu'un tuteur me prenne en charge et m'enseigne l'art de la politique et des négociations pour que je forme moi-même Mary à sa tâche de Reine. Je suis sa demi-sœur et sa conseillère personnelle. On m'appelle Lady Ana par respect pour je ne sais quelle tradition. _

_\- Votre père vous a accordé un beau privilège en vous considérant ainsi. _

_\- Oui, je suppose. Oh bien sûr, les difficultés d'être une enfant illégitime ne m'ont pas été épargnées. Surtout après la mort de mon père et de ma mère. Mais élever ma sœur et prendre soin d'elle en toutes circonstances me procure un vrai bonheur. Et je dois avouer que les Français, probablement ignorants des détails de ma situation, me traitent aimablement et avec respect._

_\- J'en suis ravi. Vous méritez certainement les considérations dont les Ladies font l'objet. »_

Il revit son visage rougissant à cette réponse l'image était encore très présente dans son esprit. Il se rappela à quelle point elle était timide et peu sûre d'elle à l'époque. Lui-même était sauvage et ne s'approchait que rarement de la Cour. Ils s'étaient poussés mutuellement à grandir dans ces aspects. Aujourd'hui, Sebastian servait son père et son frère comme il le pouvait et connaissait les subtilités politiques de son environnement. Quant à Ana, elle servait sa sœur avec encore plus de ferveur et une aisance, une conviction que le jeune bâtard admirait.

L'heure du mariage d'Élisabeth, la fille du Roi Henri et de Catherine de Médicis avec le Prince d'Espagne arrivait à grand pas et les deux sœurs Stuart partirent se préparer, vite rejointes par les suivantes de Mary. Les conversations allaient bon train et la jeune Reine en vint à raconter sa rencontre avec Bash. Ana sourit discrètement en entendant Aylee mentionner sa réputation d'homme à femmes. Toutefois, elle discerna les nombreuses façons dont sa sœur évita de parler de Francis et elle soupçonna que quelque chose s'était produit un peu plus tôt. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle était ressortie du château et était tombée sur Bash.

« Lady Ana, cette fois, vous n'y échapperez pas. Venez, nous vous avons choisie une robe et des bijoux. Ce soir, l'Écosse sera magnifiquement représentée par la famille royale. » - lança Greer, attirant la concernée vers sa nouvelle tenue.

Ana l'examina longuement, pleine d'hésitation. Elle n'avait jamais rien porté d'aussi remarquable. Et être remarquée était bien le dernier de ses souhaits. Elle céda devant le regard suppliant de Mary et laissa donc Greer et Kenna s'occuper d'elle. Elles l'aidèrent à enfiler la longue robe en voile recouverte de broderies rouges, puis tandis que l'une coiffait ses longs cheveux blonds, l'autre lui glissait un bracelet discret en or autour du poignet. Lola lui apporta même plusieurs bagues qu'elle trouvait parfaitement assorties et qu'Ana refusa poliment, préférant garder l'unique anneau qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Kenna prit ensuite un long moment pour la maquiller, choisissant de mettre en valeur ses yeux d'un bleu gris sombre. Elle termina par ajouter une paire de boucle d'oreilles dorées, surmontées de pierres écarlates et présenta leur œuvre devant Mary, émerveillée devant la beauté de sa sœur.

Celle-ci devint aussi rouge que les broderies de sa tenue lorsqu'elle s'aperçut dans le miroir de la chambre. Elle était aussi surprise de voir avec quelle facilité les dames d'honneur de sa sœur s'agitaient autour d'une personne et pouvait la métamorphoser en un court moment. Tout semblait simple pour elles, alors que c'était une torture pour la jeune femme. C'était probablement la plus grande des lacunes qu'avait comptée son éducation. Mais elle dut reconnaître qu'il était agréable d'être apprêtée de cette manière lorsqu'il était question de fréquenter une Cour royale. Elle ressentit une certaine fierté et elle se sut digne d'être aux côtés de sa sœur, la Reine de leur pays.

La fête battait son plein dans le château, alors que les mariés entamaient leur première danse. Mary saluait les nobles qui venaient l'accueillir de nouveau à la Cour et elle répondait poliment en exprimant son grand plaisir d'y être de retour. Ana choisit de rester à l'écart et de discuter avec Lola. Il était important pour elle de refaire connaissance avec les personnes qui entoureraient de très près sa Reine. Ses amies les plus intimes.

« Êtes-vous heureuse de revenir en France, Lola ? - demanda t-elle, aimablement.

\- Je suis heureuse de retrouver Mary surtout. Nous sommes toutes très heureuses de pouvoir l'entourer. - répondit la jeune suivante, légèrement intimidée.

\- Cela me fait très plaisir. Ma sœur et moi sommes restées six ans coupées de toutes nos connaissances. Je suis contente qu'elle puisse retrouver des amies aussi chères que vous. - poursuivit Ana, serrant la main de Lola dans la sienne.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec Colin ? - les interrompit Greer. Elles tournèrent alors leur regard vers leur Reine et un jeune homme qu'Ana ne connaissait pas. - Que fait-il avec Mary ?

\- Elle est sa Reine. Il lui présente seulement ses respects. - répondit Lola, visiblement mal à l'aise et déçue.

\- Qui est Colin ? - dit Ana, curieuse.

\- C'est le fiancé de Lola. Il est venu la rejoindre ici, en France. C'était une merveilleuse surprise n'est-ce pas ? - continua Greer.

\- C'est certain. C'était une très belle attention à votre égard, Lola. »

La concernée semblait troublée de voir son fiancé si empressé auprès de Mary et si peu présent auprès d'elle. Particulièrement lorsqu'il quitta le bal sans lui adresser un mot. La jeune Reine remarqua son malaise et sut comment y remédier. Elle saisit le bras d'Aylee, présente à ses côtés et lui demanda d'aller danser. Aussitôt, les cinq amies se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, ôtant leurs chaussures au passage et allèrent former une ronde en sautillant sous le regard surpris mais charmé de la Cour toute entière. Ana les observa avec un sourire large. Elle se réjouissait de voir sa sœur s'épanouir ainsi, de façon aussi naturelle. Bien que le comportement étonnant de Colin, le fiancé de Lola, restait dans un coin de son esprit, elle savoura le bien-être sa cadette, qu'elle voyait tournoyer et rire aux éclats.

« Vous ne dansez pas, Lady Ana ? - surgit une voix à ses côtés.

\- Oh...non. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans les grandes festivités comme celles-ci. Et appelez-moi Ana, je vous en prie. - précisa t-elle.

\- Et vous pouvez m'appeler François. - répondit le dauphin, d'un air engageant. - Vous rappelez-vous de mon frère, Ana ? - poursuivit-il en désignant le concerné.

\- Lord Sebastian, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

C'était le moment. Les retrouvailles qu'ils avaient tous les deux imaginées des dizaines de fois étaient en train de se produire. Sebastian ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de la jeune femme, qu'il contemplait discrètement depuis le début de la soirée déjà. Il voulait saisir sa main et l'emmener avec lui dans un endroit calme, loin de cette agitation qu'il trouvait inutile. Il voulait partager avec elle les moindres instants passés depuis leur séparation, rattraper le temps perdu, entendre de nouveau sa voix, son rire, ses longs discours incompréhensibles. Il la voulait rien que pour lui. Ils n'étaient qu'à une distance infime l'un de l'autre et pourtant, tout les séparait. En priorité, François qui réagit vivement à la réponse d'Ana.

« Lord Sebastian ? Mon frère, te voilà bien honoré ! - dit-il, amusé, donnant une tape sur l'épaule du concerné.

\- Un honneur bien mérité, j'en suis certaine... Veuillez m'excuser. - rétorqua Ana subtilement, avant de se retirer à l'écart des deux hommes.

Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de passer du temps en sa compagnie, mais crois-moi, elle a quelque chose de spécial. » - dit le Dauphin à son frère, tous les deux suivant Ana du regard.

« _Tu ne crois pas si bien dire_. », pensa Bash, encore sous le charme de la jeune femme.

Le moment venu, les époux se dirigèrent dans leurs appartements pour ce que la tradition appelle la Consommation. Une coutume qui veut que les mariés soient observés durant leur premier acte d'amour par un cercle privé de membres de la Cour.

Ana en profita pour s'échapper de la Salle de bal et marcha le long du corridor principal du château, observant les feux d'artifice qui illuminaient le ciel. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

« Vous partez déjà, Lady Ana ? - demanda une voix familière, insolente.

\- Que ne ferais-je pas pour échapper à ces soirées... - répondit-elle en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

\- J'ai pourtant souvenir d'une fête où je vous ai vue danser et vous amuser jusqu'à l'épuisement complet. - dit Sebastian, avec un sourire entendu.

\- Une fête de village, loin de tout ce luxe, toute cette noblesse et ses faux-semblants et dans une robe beaucoup plus confortable. Bien sûr que je me suis amusée. J'étais beaucoup plus à ma place... et avec vous à mes côtés.

\- Vous dégagez pourtant une aisance incomparable ce soir. Sans parler de votre beauté. Cette robe inconfortable vous va à ravir. - flatta le jeune bâtard, de son air le plus charmeur.

\- Ne commencez pas avec vos flatteries, Bash ! Ou vous n'en n'aurez plus en réserve lorsqu'elles vous seront le plus utiles. - rétorqua le jeune femme, en riant.

\- Permettez-moi alors cette simple vérité... – commença t-il, se saisissant avec sérieux de sa main – c'est pour moi une immense joie de vous revoir. »

Troublée, Ana resta immobile, plongée dans ses yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'elle croyait s'y noyer. Le contact de ses mains autour de la sienne réchauffait son cœur et son corps tout entier. Bien sûr qu'il lui avait manqué. Il avait occupé ses pensées à de nombreuses reprises ces trois dernières années et ils étaient de nouveau réunis. Mais la jeune femme savait la situation différente. Elle n'était plus en voyage de négociations et elle n'était plus seule. Elle avait un rôle important à remplir et il laisserait probablement peu de place à des distractions, comme les longues promenades qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'entreprendre. Sa déception était grande à l'idée d'imaginer la brièveté et la rareté de leurs contacts que ces nouvelles circonstances imposeraient mais elle était déterminé à servir le but pour lequel elle était présente à la Cour. Sa sœur était sa priorité, même si elle devait mettre ses propres sentiments et préférences de côté.

« J'en suis heureuse, moi aussi. - répondit-elle simplement, libérant sa main de son emprise, s'apprêtant à reprendre son chemin à travers le couloir.

\- Vous me quittez si rapidement ? Nous nous retrouvons à peine. - dit-il, essayant de la retenir, déçu.

\- Cette journée fut harassante. Tout comme les jours à venir. Je tiens à être reposée pour accomplir pleinement ma tâche auprès de la Reine. Revenir à la Cour après tout ce temps n'est pas si facile. Pour aucune d'entre nous. »

Sebastian comprit tout ce que cette réponse impliquait. L'espace d'un court instant, il se sentit stupide d'avoir imaginé qu'il la retrouverait et que rien n'aurait changé. Mais ils avaient tous les deux changé, grandi. Et en tant qu'adultes, ils avaient maintenant des responsabilités qui les tiendraient à l'écart l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, elle était heureuse de le revoir. Et s'il savait à quel point il serait difficile pour elle de se réhabituer à la Cour, il savait aussi comment la soulager d'un pareil fardeau. Son objectif était désormais de saisir les rares occasions qu'il leur serait offertes. Se saisissant de nouveau de sa main et la portant à ses lèvres, il conclut la conversation :

« Je comprends. J'espère toutefois vous revoir rapidement. Bonne nuit, ma Lady. »

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire et le quitta finalement, se dirigeant vers ses appartements. Sa Reine était aux mains de ses dames d'honneur et elle était libre d'aller dormir. Elle songea au regard que Bash avait porté sur elle ce soir, tandis qu'elle ôtait sa robe. Ses yeux si perçants parcourant sa personne. Elle sentit de nouveau ses mains, ses lèvres au contact de sa peau. Elle finit par s'assoupir, songeant au souvenir de leurs derniers adieux. Ces instants qu'elle avait précieusement gardés au fond d'elle, attendant leurs retrouvailles.

_ Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Ana était arrivée à la Cour de France, chargée de fortifier l'alliance avec son pays et il était maintenant temps pour elle de repartir bien que son cœur était partagé. Retrouver sa Mary serait un soulagement après l'inquiétude d'avoir été séparées si longtemps. Elle lui ferait oublier la raison pour laquelle elle aurait aimé rester. _

_ Tandis que Sebastian préparait son cheval, Ana observait une dernière fois le château, les bois... Tous ces endroits devenus familiers. _

_ « Effacez donc ce regard mélancolique. Ou je pourrais croire que vous regretteriez de partir … - dit le jeune homme, avec amusement. _

_\- Il n'y a aucune chance pour ça, Bash ! - répondit Ana avec une certitude qui ébranla le jeune homme._

_\- Il n'y a donc rien ici pour vous retenir ? - demanda t-il, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux légèrement assombris. Elle ne voulait surtout pas laisser transparaître à quel point elle aurait aimé rester à ses côtés. Mais elle souhaitait pour autant laisser une trace d'elle auprès de lui._

_\- Votre amitié me manquera à coup sûr. » - fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à exprimer._

_ Elle ne savait que faire, que dire. Son cœur ne voulait s'arrêter et son esprit était embrumé. Par chance, sa réponse avait été suffisante pour Sebastian qui comprit que tout ce qu'ils avaient bâti ensemble, cette relation qu'ils avaient construite et rendue solide au fil des épreuves, tout ça n'avait pas été fait en vain. Et bien au contraire, il y voyait désormais ce qu'il avait longtemps attendu. L'espoir de quelque chose de spécial._

_ Il s'approcha d'elle, laissant une distance presque inexistante entre eux. Délicatement, il caressa sa joue et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, approchant sa bouche de son oreille :_

_ « Retournez à votre Reine, mon Ana. Et quand le temps sera venu, revenez-moi. » - murmura t-il._

_ Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Ana où il déposa les siennes, lui offrant un baiser d'adieu plein d'espoir._

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis! **


	3. Chapter 3 - La course

**Bonjour à tous! Désolée pour l'absence. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! A bientôt. **

L'obscurité et le silence emplissaient le château. Les festivités s'étaient enfin terminées et tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Mary s'était endormie, elle aussi, après une soirée mouvementée et une conversation contrariante avec son fiancé. Elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, ni le jeune homme entrer. La sensation d'une personne se glissant sur son lit la réveilla finalement et elle cria de toutes ses forces en apercevant Colin, le fiancé de Lola, se hissant sur elle.

Il tenta de la faire taire doucement, en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche et en la suppliant de ne pas faire de bruit. Mais il était trop tard. Les gardes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et arrêtèrent le jeune garçon, tandis que quelques personnes, réveillées par l'agitation observaient la situation.

Ana se faufila parmi elles, leur demandant à toutes de partir, et accourut auprès de sa sœur bouleversée. Elle l'attira jusque ses appartements et la coucha à côté d'elle, où elle put reprendre son calme. Les deux sœurs restèrent allongées, l'une en face de l'autre. L'aînée couvait la plus jeune d'un regard tendre et protecteur tandis que Mary respirait déjà plus sereinement.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a voulu faire ça. - finit-elle par dire.

\- Nous le découvrirons. Je te le promets. Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me rendormir. Pas après cette journée. C'était un vrai cauchemar...

\- C'est François, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai cru le comprendre lorsque tu es ressortie du château tout à l'heure. Tu avais l'air contrarié.

\- François et moi avons parlé. Il ne veut pas de ce mariage. Il était avec quelqu'un tout à l'heure, j'en suis certaine. Et il m'a clairement dit qu'une alliance avec l'Écosse détruirait la France. - expliqua Mary, avec énervement. La réaction de sa sœur fut une surprise, et elle comprit à son air impassible que la situation ne lui était pas étrangère. - Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tes fiançailles font partie de mes négociations avec le Roi. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable que François t'en parle lui-même.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici, Ana. Le Roi et François ne s'intéressent pas à notre bien-être. Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, petite sœur. La situation va s'améliorer. Et je serai toujours là pour te protéger. Dors maintenant. »

Ana caressa avec douceur le visage de sa sœur et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules, lui murmurant un léger « Bonne nuit », accompagné d'un sourire rassurant. Elle semblait si confiante, si calme. Mary admira le contrôle dont elle savait si bien faire preuve. Elle finit par s'assoupir d'épuisement après s'être repassée tous les événements de la journée. La mort de la nonne au couvent, son départ pour la Cour de France, l'accueil mitigé de François, son aveu de ne pas vouloir l'épouser et enfin l'attaque de Colin. Son repos était bien mérité.

Le lendemain matin, les dames d'honneur de la Reine la rejoignirent dans la suite d'Ana et les aidèrent toutes deux à se préparer tandis qu'elles discutaient de la nuit qui venait de s'écouler :

« Comment cela a t-il pu arriver ? - demanda Aylee. Où étaient les gardes ? Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas arrêté ?

\- Mary l'a arrêté. Autrement, ils auraient pu douter de sa vertu. Si elle ne reste pas vierge, elle ne pourra jamais être Reine de France, et nos chances ici seront aussi terminées. - poursuivit Greer.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé. - murmura Lola, effondrée.

\- Alors, racontez-moi ! - demanda Mary, fermement, en entendant la conversation.

\- Je lui ai parlé – poursuivit la fiancée du coupable. - Il est retenu captif. J'ai payé un garde... Colin est un homme bien. Encore un garçon.

\- Et qu'a t-il dit ? Quelle défense pouvait-il bien utiliser ?

\- Il dit qu'on l'a forcé. Il ne veut pas dire par qui. Il ne peut pas, il a tellement peur. Mais il a dit que des gens de pouvoir étaient derrière tout ça qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Qui ? De qui parlait-il ? - demanda Kenna.

\- Des gens, ici. Au château. Il n'a rien dit de plus.

\- Le croyez-vous, Mary ? - demanda Aylee à sa Reine, toujours pensive. Elle attendit quelques temps avant de répondre.

\- Il avait l'air tellement surpris que je me défende. Que je me réveille, même.

\- Que vous vous réveilliez ? Mais enfin, il vous a attaquée ! »

Ana écoutait très attentivement la discussion dans la pièce, relevant chaque détail, chaque indice. Elle regarda sa sœur réfléchir et fut surprise par la révélation qui suivit.

« On m'a prévenu de ne pas boire le vin. – dit Mary. - J'ai été mise en garde.

\- Par qui ? - demanda Lola.

\- Cela n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Je vous crois. Je crois Colin. - répondit la Reine, avec conviction.

\- S'il vous plaît, aidez-le. » - supplia Lola.

Mary acquiesça d'un coup de tête et sortit de la pièce en trombe, se dirigeant vers la Salle du Trône où se trouvaient Henri et Catherine. Ana la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse les atteindre.

« Mary, attends ! - cria t-elle, en saisissant son bras. - Tu ne peux pas y aller.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Colin est innocent, il a été manipulé. Et si quelqu'un me veut du mal à la Cour, il est le seul à pouvoir m'en dire plus.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'en occuper. Ton intervention pourrait être mal vue et ta réputation entachée.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir la réputation d'une Reine qui laisse ses compatriotes sans défense. Je m'en occupe, Ana. »

Mary partit d'un pas décidé sans que sa sœur ne puisse ajouter un mot et elle assista, avec empathie, à sa confrontation avec les souverains français. Ni Henri, ni Catherine ne furent délicats et ils lui exposèrent le problème sans détour. Si Colin avait atteint son objectif, sa réputation aurait été détruite et leur alliance brisée. Les Anglais étaient derrière tout ça selon eux et avaient mené ce complot en enrôlant le jeune homme, désormais coupable de trahison. Mary insista pour lui parler, afin d'obtenir des explications mais le Roi finit par lui apprendre qu'il avait été exécuté le matin même.

La jeune femme dut apprendre la nouvelle à Lola et affronter sa déception et sa colère. C'était sa première action en tant que Reine à la Cour et elle avait échoué. Également, sa première menace concrète et certainement pas la dernière. Les épreuves commençaient à arriver en masse et elle ne savait pas si elle serait de taille. Elle avait besoin de se sa sœur, sa conseillère de toujours, ainsi que de ses amies et de François. Eux tous pourraient lui permettre d'avancer sur ce chemin semé d'embûches.

Le lendemain, réunis dans la Salle du Trône, Henri et Catherine décidaient de l'avenir de leur jeune fils, Charles et de son mariage avec une jeune noble française de sept ans, Madeleine. La petite fille devait arriver par bateau dans la matinée et François était demandé auprès de son petit frère pour l'accompagner. Mary vit alors une occasion de se rapprocher de son fiancé et de gagner le cœur de sa famille. Elle proposa donc d'effectuer ce long voyage avec eux pour accueillir l'enfant, tout comme elle-même avait été accueillie des années plus tôt. Ana remarqua que cela n'enchantait guère la Reine Catherine et que François semblait partagé sur la question. Le Roi Henri, en revanche trouva l'idée excellente, dans la mesure où la sécurité de la jeune Reine était assurée. Une calèche fut préparée, douze gardes furent sollicités pour la protéger et ainsi François, Mary et le petit Charles s'éloignèrent du château pour la journée.

Ana souhaita, elle aussi, quitter le château et se dirigea immédiatement vers les écuries où l'on prenait bien soin de son cheval. Elle prépara l'animal pour une promenade qu'elle apprécierait largement après les événements des deux derniers jours.

« J'étais certain de vous trouver ici. - lança une voix derrière elle. - Une si belle journée, et sans la moindre responsabilité pour vous... J'étais sûr que vous sauriez saisir cette opportunité. - continua Sebastian, avec un sourire impertinent.

\- Et je suppose que vous êtes là pour en profiter également... - répondit Ana, sur le même ton.

\- Si vous m'y autorisez bien sûr. C'est là une occasion pour nous de rattraper le temps perdu. Qu'en dites-vous ? Me laisserez-vous me joindre à cette promenade ? »

La jeune femme était presque incapable de résister au charme de son interlocuteur et plus important encore, elle ne le voulait pas. Bash l'avait dit avec justesse : Mary était absente, et ses obligations étaient donc parties avec elle. Elle avait bien gagné le droit de savourer ces instants de liberté en sa compagnie.

« Avec plaisir. Mais une tranquille petite ballade n'était pas dans mes projets... - suggéra t-elle.

\- Une course, alors ?

\- Oh Bash... vous ne vous lasserez donc jamais de perdre ? » - répondit Ana, s'avançant vers la sortie de l'écurie.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et plaça son cheval à côté de sa rivale, attendant le départ. Le sourire qui s'étendit sur ses lèvres fut un signal suffisant et ils s'élancèrent tous les deux à l'assaut de la route qui les mèneraient hors de l'enceinte du château, sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté un nombre incalculable de fois. Bash avait une légère avance, il était meilleur cavalier qu'elle mais elle était déterminée et connaissait ses points faibles. Elle le savait beaucoup trop sûr de lui, considérant qu'elle n'avait pas effectué ce trajet depuis plusieurs années alors qu'il le faisait tous les jours. Sa confiance le perdrait assurément et ainsi en fut-il lorsque dans un virage, Ana se rapprocha malicieusement de son cheval et qu'il perdit sa concentration pour évaluer la distance entre eux. Elle put alors éviter un obstacle qu'il n'avait même pas vu et vola son avance pour arriver au point habituel quelques secondes avant lui.

Il observa son sourire satisfait, ses yeux brillants de fierté et une telle vision le réjouit encore plus qu'une victoire. Elle avait tant lutté contre le sentiment d'échec que la vie avait imposé en elle et la moindre réussite était pour elle une revanche sur ces années où elle s'était sentie écrasée. Même une simple victoire à la course.

Bash se remémora une des fois où il avait galopé à sa poursuite, bien que cette course-ci était loin d'être une compétition amicale. Elle fuyait. Et il la rattrapait.

_ Le pluie s'abattait depuis plusieurs jours sur le château et l'humeur générale de ses habitants était maussade. Après plusieurs jours de négociations avec Henri, Ana n'était toujours pas parvenu à obtenir un accord convenable, ni une quelconque garantie que Mary et elles pourraient quitter un jour ce couvent où elles avaient été envoyées. Le Roi utilisait tout ce qu'il pouvait contre elle, et elle n'était pas de taille à l'affronter, malgré tous les conseils de Marie de Guise et malgré toute la réflexion qu'elle avait mise dans ces négociations. Épuisée et découragée, elle était partie en trombe hors du château après que la Reine Catherine ait subtilement usé de ses insultes les plus sournoises contre elle. Elle avait galopé aussi vite et aussi loin que la pluie et son cheval le lui avaient permis, jusqu'à une sombre clairière où elle s'abrita, au pied d'un arbre. Elle pensait à sa petite sœur qui n'avait qu'elle pour la protéger et à Marie de Guise qui n'avait pour objectif que de minimiser son existence. La rage lui montait au cœur et sa haine pour le Roi de France se laissait entamer par le dégoût qu'elle-même s'inspirait. Son incapacité et sa fragilité la décevaient une fois de plus. Le même schéma mental se répétait dans son esprit : son échec en négociations, causé par son manque d'assurance, lui-même causé par le mépris et les moqueries essuyés toute sa vie et le tout causé par sa simple existence en tant que fille illégitime d'un roi. Un vrai cliché. Et elle se détestait encore plus pour ça._

_ Le bruit d'un cheval la sortit de sa malsaine réflexion et elle se releva rapidement pour se dissimuler derrière l'arbre contre lequel elle s'était reposée. Elle entendit l'animal s'arrêter et une personne en descendre et s'approcher de sa cachette. Son cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable et son esprit fonctionnait à la même allure. Elle sortit de la doublure de sa robe une dague qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle et comptant sur l'effet de surprise, elle se jeta sur son présumé adversaire qui glissa sur l'herbe humide, l'entraînant dans sa chute. L'arme vint se planter dans le sol, tout près de l'oreille de l'homme qui n'était nul autre que le fils du Roi. Mortifiée, Ana se dégagea de son emprise et se releva, s'écartant de quelques pas. _

_ « Que faites-vous ici ? - fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire._

_\- Je vous cherchais. Je vous ai vu vous enfuir. J'étais inquiet. - répondit Sebastian d'une voix douce, à son ton dur._

_\- Je suis désolée – s'adoucit la jeune femme. Je ne voulais pas vous causer de dérangement. Ni vous attaquer d'ailleurs. Êtes-vous blessé ? _

_\- Je vais bien. Je suis désolé, moi aussi, de vous avoir fait peur. Allez-vous bien ? »_

_ Ana ne savait que répondre. Elle était trempée, la pluie coulait le long de son visage et de son corps. Son cœur ne voulait en aucun cas ralentir et sa haine diminuer. Elle était à bout de force et ce jeune homme s'était montré son seul allié depuis son arrivée. Pourtant, elle n'osait lui exprimer son mal-être. Il dut comprendre son hésitation puisqu'il reprit, avec un sourire et un regard encourageants. _

_ « Vous n'êtes pas seule, Ana. »_

_ Ces quelques mots brisèrent le dernier soupçon d'assurance que la jeune femme pouvait maintenir. Bien sûr qu'elle était seule. Elle l'était depuis toujours et le resterait toute sa vie. C'était là son avenir. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre, malgré l'attention généreuse que lui manifestait ce Sebastian. _

_ « Je le suis, Monsieur. Je dois lutter contre des couronnes, et entièrement seule. Ce ne sont pas les quelques paroles réconfortantes que vous pourrez me dire qui changeront ça. - dit-elle calmement, en repartant vers son cheval. _

_\- Attendez ! - cria Bash, l'arrêtant dans sa démarche. Si vous ne voulez pas de mes paroles réconfortantes, alors soit, je les économiserai. Mais je pense quand même qu'un ami vous serait utile. Et je veux être cet ami._

_\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi y tenez-vous tant ? - demanda Ana presque frénétiquement._

_\- Oh pour des raisons purement égoïstes. L'idée d'avoir une femme aussi belle à mon bras pour ces soirées royales par exemple. » - répondit-il avec un sourire insolent._

_ Sa remarque fit sourire Ana. Il était incroyablement impertinent et elle aimait ça car elle discernait derrière son impudence un cœur honnête et aussi maltraité que le sien. La perspective du temps qu'elle passerait à le découvrir devint un baume sur ses idées noires. Elle se mit soudainement à rire de sa réponse et se dirigea de nouveau vers son cheval, sur lequel elle se hissa. _

_ « Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors. Soyons amis. Mais rendez-moi service. Épargnez-moi les discours d'encouragement et de mon côté, j'essaierai de ne plus vous poignarder. » - conclut-elle avant de repartir jusqu'au château au triple galop. _

Bash observait la jeune femme alors qu'elle marchait devant lui, tenant les rênes de son cheval insoucieusement. Elle tournait la tête de temps en temps dans sa direction, pour lui lancer un sourire amical. Après quelques centaines de mètres, Ana finit par s'arrêter et s'assit dans l'herbe, près de l'eau. Le jeune homme l'imita et un léger silence plana pendant un certain temps. Ils savouraient tous les deux ce moment de calme et la présence de l'autre.

« J'ai cru entendre que ce retour à la Cour a été mouvementé. - finit par dire Bash.

\- Eh bien, Henri et Catherine sont toujours aussi accueillants. - répondit Ana, avec ironie. Et je suis inquiète au sujet de l'agression de Mary.

\- Une conspiration anglaise ?

\- Je sais que les Anglais ne vont pas tarder à faire une apparition mais j'ai entendu d'autres choses. Et je suis certaine que la menace vient de l'intérieur du château. Mary a des doutes également. Elle vous demandera probablement d'enquêter de votre côté.

\- Je peux me renseigner dès maintenant si vous me donnez les informations que vous avez à ce propos.

\- Je préfère laisser Mary vous en parler si elle le désire. Nous pourrions tous être coupable de trahison si nous ne faisons pas attention. Je préfère prendre quelques précautions pour l'instant. »

L'intensité de son regard était une torture pour le jeune homme. Il voulait connaître la moindre de ses pensées. Mais il savait qu'elle ne s'exprimerait pas si elle en avait d'ores et déjà décidé autrement. Il devrait être patient et profiter de ce qu'elle voulait bien lui donner. Ces morceaux d'elle-même qu'elle accepterait de livrer.

« Et si nous parlions de ces trois dernières années. Nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper. - proposa t-il.

\- C'est vrai. Mais trois ans dans un couvent n'ont rien de palpitant. Veiller sur ma sœur a été ma seule occupation.

\- Son bien-être est vraiment la seule chose qui a occupé votre esprit ? - demanda Bash avec un sourire entendu et un ton plus sérieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Oh non pas seulement. J'ai souvent pensé à l'Écosse aussi. Mon pays me manque terriblement, vous savez. »

Ana observa la réaction de son interlocuteur. Elle savait pertinemment quelle réponse il attendait et le faire languir était sa petite satisfaction. La lueur de déception qu'elle lut dans son regard déclencha pourtant un léger pincement dans sa poitrine et elle serra sa main dans la sienne, le libérant par ces quelques mots :

« Et vous aussi bien sûr. Vous étiez souvent dans mes pensées. »

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa à cet instant lui donna la sensation que le monde avait cessé de tourner. Ses retrouvailles étaient pleines d'une émotion tellement forte qu'elles l'effrayaient. Ana réfléchissait tout le temps. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de réfléchir et ses sentiments embrouillaient sa pensée, ce qu'elle considérait comme dangereux.

Cette idée la poussa à se relever brusquement, suggérant de reprendre leur promenade à cheval. Bash comprenait entièrement la signification de cette réaction. Il découvrait une femme encore plus forte dans ses convictions, dont les actions étaient motivées par une réflexion intense et un élément qu'il détestait particulièrement : la raison.

A peine étaient-ils repartis qu'ils remarquèrent un cavalier lancé à vive allure, se dirigeant vers le château. Ils reconnurent là un émissaire anglais et l'interceptèrent dans sa course. Celui-ci était venu les alerter que le navire français – celui vers lequel Mary et François se dirigeaient – avait subi des dommages et qu'un navire anglais, complètement pacifique, était venu à sa rescousse. Les Français ne devaient en aucun cas penser que ce dernier était une menace. Un combat entre les deux seraient une catastrophe diplomatique et autant Bash qu'Ana le savaient.

« Je vais les alerter ! - dit Bash, s'apprêtant déjà à s'élancer à vive allure.

\- Je viens avec vous. - poursuivit la jeune femme.

\- Ce sont plusieurs heures de voyage, Ana.

\- Et nous savons tous les deux que je suis aussi bonne cavalière que vous. Et que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Mary, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Alors allons-y ! »

Sebastian acquiesça d'un air sérieux et ils prirent tous deux la route vers la côte à une vitesse défiant toute compétition. Mary et Francois n'étaient partis qu'une heure auparavant et leur calèche n'était pas aussi rapide que les deux cavaliers. Ils pouvaient arriver à temps.

Et ils le firent. Alors que les gardes chargés de la protection de la Reine d'Écosse étaient sur le point d'engager le combat, Bash les arrêta et expliqua la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. L'émissaire qui était venu le prévenir était gardé en otage si les Anglais avaient menti sur la raison de leur présence sur les côtes françaises.

La petite Madeleine et ses serviteurs finirent par poser le pied sur le sol de France et furent accueillis timidement mais agréablement par le jeune Charles. Bien sûr, dans toute sa bonté, Mary avait joué les intermédiaires entre les deux enfants réservés, sous les yeux admiratifs de Francis, de Bash et de sa propre sœur. Ana observait le naturel avec laquelle sa sœur pouvait se comporter lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aider les autres. Son cœur était tellement bon et elle l'aimait tendrement pour ça.

François proposa à Ana de rentrer en calèche pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et bien que celle-ci supportait à peine de prêter son cheval, elle dut accepter sous le regard suppliant de Mary et celui, raisonnable, de Sebastian. Le trajet était long et alors que le petit Charles et Mary s'étaient endormis, Ana réfléchissait à ces derniers instants passés avec son ami. Elle n'était pas satisfaite de leur échange. Elle souhaitait tant se montrer raisonnable et concentrée sur sa véritable tâche qu'elle en devenait distante. Et à peine s'était-elle montrée distante qu'elle le regrettait et manifestait donc toute son affection à celui qui occupait une si grande place dans son cœur. Son dilemme la hantait constamment alors qu'elle n'était revenue que depuis quelques heures. Son seul espoir résidait dans l'idée que le temps les séparerait et rendrait la situation plus facile à vivre. Et cette même pensée l'anéantissait pourtant. Une authentique contradiction.


End file.
